The Gimboidian Sisterhood At Hogwarts: Warning!
by The Gimboidian Sisterhood
Summary: Madness ensues in this tale of 5 friends who believe the whacky Caroline (finally) and go to Hogwarts.They encounter death & destructuion,but thats normal.They introduce roof baseball & golf and scare most sane people with their antics.They're the Gimboid
1. The Madness Begins

The Gimboidian Sisterhood of Fantastical Tales  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form, please don't sue us as we are poor and one of us is a hostie. Therefore you should pity us, and those that live with us ;-)  
  
A/N: We are insane...well technically I (Caroline) am the only one seriously suffering from insanity. OK time to put one of my fave sayings in.... I'm not suffering from insanity...I'm enjoying every minute of it!! Hehehehe...OK about now I should be entering something about flaming us, do if your stupid enough but please, please review us. Not that I expect you to...  
  
CHAPTER ONE: One Sunday morning whilst reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Caroline was divinely inspired and decided that she was a witch. She had to tell someone about her revelation so she rang up one of her best friends Jess.  
  
Phone rings and is picked up by a person who answers with an almost inaudible grunt  
  
"Ungh,"  
  
"Hi Nick, can please speak to Jess?"  
  
~ In distance you can hear a muffled yell 'OI SMEGHEAD PHONE!' ~  
  
"FINE! FUCK OFF NICK! Hang up! Oh hi Caroline!"  
  
"Hi Jess. I've had a revelation,"  
  
"Really, what is it this time?" Jess said mockingly,  
  
"I'm a witch,  
  
"Ah-huh, I'm sure that's very exciting for you,"  
  
"No really, this one's a keeper,"  
  
"Yeah like the last time,"  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Well last time this happened you ended up in a mermaid costume, singing "Under the Sea" at the top of your lungs."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was totally humiliated you fuckwit!"  
  
"I was going through a phase."  
  
"Caroline, that wasn't a phase you're fucking crazy!"  
  
"No really it's over, I'm over it it's gone, it's in my past."  
  
"It bloody-well better be!"  
  
"It is, really."  
  
"O.K then." Jessica's voice brightened considerably "So how are you getting us to London by tomorrow anyway?"  
  
"Oh I have contacts, contacts that not even Interpol will be able to find,"  
  
"And why would that be," said Jess whose voice had returned to it's usual tone of slight mockery,  
  
"They're so incompetent they're practically invisible!"  
  
"Call me when you're done then, tata."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~ Caroline calls the rest of her friends but leaves the convincing of Holly to Jess, who is very good at arguing, and especially with Holly. ~  
  
***  
  
The next day after Caroline had miraculously procured five business class tickets to London, England. We will use this convenient opportunity to describe our five heroines (that doesn't mean they're pills...moron). They are all 14-year-old girls. Caroline is tallish, with long rusty-brown hair and green-blue eye. Jessica is a short Singaporean, with brown eyes and non- retarded tiger stripes going through her short dark brown hair. Holly is taller than the rest, with long light-blonde hair and Grey-blue eyes. Rebecca is of average height with jaw-length brown hair and blue eyes. And Melissa is fairly short with mouse-brown pony-tailed hair and blue rectangle glasses. Their personalities contradicted their fairly innocent looks, (upon hearing this one of the authors [cough Jessica cough] was deeply dismayed and decided that she needed to get her death-look on, making Caroline laugh at her evil glare) the joint features of Caroline and Jessica include: sadism, sarcasm, quick wit (we're good with comebacks), with a sense of humour veering toward the mocking, ridiculous and random. Jessica is also prone to rage and violence. Holly is cheerful, optimistic, funny and often purposely annoying and prone to having fights with Jessica just for that sake. Rebecca is rebellious, sardonic and full of false heartiness. Melissa is the quietest, but she's funny (she does a killer leprechaun impression) and she has a truly delightful streak of evil in her.  
  
A/N2: Review us you fuckwits or be doomed to pay the price of ah...the Taco Song sung over and over for a week nonstop, and trust me we can do it. Flame us and well let me put it this way...other than the fact that we could use the entertainment we need someone other than Charmaine and Ashleigh to mock. Not that it's not fun but well people need variety in their life... 


	2. The Madness ContinuesThe Gimboids Land

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer, here I tell you that J.K Rowling's wonderful creation Harry Potter et al does not belong to me or any other member of the Gimboidian Sisterhood. We are also not making any profit out of this (moment of sarcasm) if we were we would make sure that you would be paying A LOT of money and we would each be living in very expensive mansions/penthouses/hobbit houses ((in the case of Jessica)). So if you have any problems with that please call this toll free number: 1800-KISS-MY-ASS  
  
Caroline's Note: This is just me here, the format was totally fucked so I decided to have a go and fix it, oh and if anyone knows how to make the Bold, Italics and Underline work with XP but with Word 97 it would be great. Oh yeah and expect more insanity, violence, swearing and general Gimboidian behaviour. People may say that this will kill you. It will not, maim you, scar you for life, traumatise you and you may never have children but it will certainly not kill you.  
  
The Gimboidian Sisterhood of Fantastical Tales  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The next day after that, the gimboids landed, very tired, in London and made their way to King's Cross-Station.  
  
"So what do we do now Caroline?" Rebecca asked sarcastically,  
  
"Well, we walk through the wall to Platform 9¾, Rebecca," Caroline returned with equal sarcasm,  
  
"Yeah, well, this is the point in the book where the realism really starts to die Caroline," Jessica stated with cheerful mockery,  
  
"Yeah I mean the morphing cat-woman and flying motorbike and so on were believable up until this particular point in time,"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Make me,"  
  
"Yeah I will actually, Rebecca," retorted Jess,  
  
"Caroline, now would be the time to prove your Hogwarts knowledge," said Melissa,  
  
"Get on with it," ordered the ever-subtle Holly. Caroline smoothly strutted her way to the Platform 9 wall, went to lean casually against but then tripped over her own feet and fell through it with a loud,  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Jess sniggered and then walked through the barrier with the nonchalance that our girls so often display. Caroline had by this time recovered and greeted her with a smug and gleeful smile. The rest soon followed Jess's example and were greeted with the same smug smile along with Jessica's expression of bored superiority.  
  
After a while Caroline and Jessica wandered off talking enthusiastically about their plans for leading an evil rebellion at Hogwarts. And a while after that they realized that the others weren't actually with them anymore. A while after the aforementioned while, they decided they would just wait for them in their train compartment. But when they walked in...(Dramatic musical climax)...There were three sleeping bodies on the floor of a realistic forest grove.  
  
"I didn't know trains contained miniature forests." Said Caroline.  
  
"Uh, hello, people sleeping on floor Caroline?!" Jessica pointed out vehemently.  
  
"Oh, rightio. I think they're in magical slumber."  
  
"Just wake them up you fuckwit!"  
  
"Fine, no need to get narky," Caroline tapped Melissa to wake her up and Jessica, who was indeed narky, slapped Holly instead.  
  
"Ow Jessica you stupid bitch! What did you do that for?!" said Holly, looking pissed and rubbing her arm (Jessica has a killer slap) although really she was used to such abuse and often returned it. But Rebecca was a problem; she just wouldn't wake up. They (Jessica) kicked her, slapped her, screamed at her and even threw stuff at her, but nothing worked. Finally Jessica got even more extremely pissed off pulled a dagger from her boot and stabbed Rebecca in the thigh. Holly and Rebecca both screamed. Holly fainted and Rebecca pulled out the blade and lunged at Jessica swearing.  
  
"Jessica you fucking bitch! I was dreaming about Good Charlotte!!!"  
  
"Oh, were you? Sorry." Jessica apologized sympathetically, dodging Rebecca's attack with ease.  
  
"Were you going out with Joel?"  
  
"Yes god damn you! I was."  
  
"Anyway don't worry about the wound. I know my biology very well and I didn't hit any major blood vessels. Hopefully,"  
  
"Oh that just fill me with confidence," Rebecca then vents her rage by kicking Holly awake. Who immediately faints, again at the sight of Rebecca's bloodied leg.  
  
"Oh fucking hell!" exclaimed Jess, then she leaned down and slapped Holly, hard, across the face,  
  
"Ow Jessica you stupid bitch! What did you do that for?!" said Holly in the oft recited way.  
  
"Um- I'd simply hate to rain on your parade of rage but Rebecca could bleed to death or something so could we please pay attention to her and that gaping wound in her leg,"  
  
"Jessica you're such a dumbass,"  
  
"You two better shut up before I decide to bash you," said Melissa who was rather calm in spite of the current situation. Because it was Holly's former ambition to be a nurse Caroline and Jessica bullied her into treating Rebecca. Holly leant over Rebecca, trembling with fear might I add, (ever since Holly ran into that gum tree she has been terrified of blood and sometimes slips into phases of stupidity) and gingerly touched the wound. Suddenly a green glow erupted from Holly's fingertips and healed Rebecca!  
  
"Well you don't see that everyday."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Since when could you do that!?' demanded Jessica, astonished at what her best friend had accomplished.  
  
"Oh go me!" said Holly.  
  
"Damn you rock!" said Jess.  
  
"Oh I know."  
  
The girls chattered happily all the way. Apparently not flustered about the fact that they were sitting in a train compartment, which contained a miniature forest, and were travelling to the fabled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
